WITCHS
by Brownfur's Dream
Summary: A new girl arrives at Sheffield, and the gang notices how whenever she's around, they feel an ice cold sensation. Could she be a new threat to Candracar and the other worlds, or maybe...a new Guardian?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: All right, personally, I read the books that come out. But I do not own W.I.T.C.H. Whoever got the idea does. I only own the plot and Sabrina.**

**

* * *

**

**W.I.T.C.H.S.**

**The Sixth Guardian**

Will uneasily stared out of the history room window. Mr. Collins was jabbering on and on about whatever it was he was talking about. The redhead sighed. Lately, she'd been feeling some sort of icy force in the Heart of Candracar. She gazed up at the sky and wondered, _What could it be? What is this force?_

She absentmindedly drew a crystal diamond on her notebook. Only then did she look down and blink in surprise. _A…crystal diamond? Sort of ice-like... _She cocked her head, wondering if it was a sign.

Suddenly, Principal Knickerbocker appeared at the doorway. "Mr. Collins, Sabrina is here." A girl stepped into the room.

Will's breath caught. This girl, Sabrina, was it, reminded her, an awful lot of Cornelia's Guardian form. Long, long hair, brown streaked with blonde that reached a little past her waist, and a heart-shaped face and icy blue eyes.

Mr. Collins strode over to Sabrina and smiled. "Welcome to Sheffield Institute, Sabrina. You may take a seat behind Will." He gestured towards the desk behind Will and smiled.

Will mentally groaned. It was bad enough that Mr. Collins was _pretty much dating her mom, _but that now he was sort of showing it during class? She wanted to band her head on her desk over and over again.

Sabrina smiled, "Thank you, Mr. Collins." Her voice had a bit of a Boston accent, Will mused.

As the new kid took a seat, Will froze. That icy feeling washed over her again, but even stronger this time. She turned around to study Sabrina even closer, who smiled simply.

_Could this Sabrina be a new threat to Candracar and the other worlds?_ Will wondered.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Only own Sabrina and the plot.**

* * *

After school, Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin were standing underneath the oak tree outside of school grounds.

Will looked at each of her friends, and began, "I think we have a threat on our hands, girls."

Cornelia cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

The redhead blinked. "You know that new girl, Sabrina?"

Taranee frowned. "She's in my math class. But what's the problem?"

Will said slowly, "Lately I've been feeling this icy chill, and when Sabrina took a desk behind me, I came back, even stronger!"

Irma shrugged. "So maybe you're getting a cold. What's the big deal?"

Will sighed in frustration. "The deal is that Sabrina could be a new threat!"

Even Hay Lin looked doubtful. "Is one chill really going to make someone a threat?"

Cornelia suddenly exclaimed, "You know… there was this crystal hanging from a necklace on her. It looked like it was made of ice. What could it mean…?"

It clicked. Will gazed at each of her friends with wide, wide eyes. "She has the powers of ice!" she whispered frantically.

Irma snorted. "How? Water and ice are practically the same things!"

Cornelia cut in coolly, "Can you make icicles?"

"If it's cold!"

"It's AUTUMN!"

"It can be cold in autumn!"

"Irma, you're hopeless."

Hay Lin exclaimed, "Wait. Let's think this over. Something doesn't add up." She turned to Will. "What sort of accent did you say she had?"

Will looked thoughtful. "Boston."

The Chinese girl rubbed her temples with both hands. "Why would she move from Boston here?"

The redhead looked wistful. "Maybe her mom got a job transfer, like mine did."

Hay Lin shook her head. "I think… she's been searching for us!"

Taranee gaped at her. "But why?"

Hay Lin could only shake her head. "I don't know."

Cornelia piped up, "Do you think she could be another Guardian…?"

Irma frowned. "But it's the power of _five_!"

Cornelia's blue eyes blazed. "No one said it could be changed! Remember…" her voice wavered, "when Caleb…was…a f-flower?"

Irma snorted again. "So you grieved for him, got all five powers stored in you, turned him back, got them back. That was only a week." She closed her blue eyes. "We're talking a year without knowing there's a sixth one among us!"

Hay Lin frowned. "How could she be another Guardian! Wouldn't my Grandma have told us or something?"

Will blinked in surprise. Hay Lin was usually very patient and self-controlled. But she seemed really shaken at the thought of a new threat. Or a sixth Guardian.

Cornelia (A/N: She is my fav. character, and Hay Lin's dead bottom), so sorry if I make Cornelia seem perfect etc.) shook her head. "Don't you remember? Candracar doesn't know everything? They can't see into the future. If they did, I think we'd know about this by now."

Taranee said slowly, "I think I know her from somewhere… Will, do you know her last name?"

Will shook her head. "I think it's Sabrina Song… S.S." She looked thoughtful. "I'm sure I heard that from somewhere…"

Cornelia tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "Song… I had a dream last night, a chime was playing." She frowned. "What does it mean?"

Taranee gasped. "That's what I heard!"

Will looked thoughtful. "If she is another Guardian…maybe we should question her a bit."

Cornelia nodded. "That seems like a good enough plan." She suddenly whispered, "Here she comes!"

Sabrina was walking towards them, a smile on her face.

Will frowned. "Hi, Sabrina."

Sabrina exclaimed, "Say, tomorrow, would you mind dropping by my house?"

Irma arched an eyebrow. "Why?"

Sabrina smiled again. "You all seem nice, and I would like to make new friends."

Hay Lin eyed her suspiciously. "Fine."

Sabrina's grin widened. "I'll see you tomorrow!"


End file.
